Riku (by Abilene)
|image = File:Riku1.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 15 |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Languages |Row 4 info = Common |Row 5 title = Room |Row 5 info = 6236 (Deck #7) |Row 6 title = Canon |Row 6 info = Kingdom Hearts |Row 7 title = Journal |Row 7 info = it's the same damn things you're so quick to believe |Row 8 title = Mun |Row 8 info = Abilene }} Riku is on a boat! Canon Information Background: Riku is a native of Destiny Islands, where he was known as the best. He was the most mature of them all, the best fighter, the one that everybody looked up to. But that all changed when the Destiny Islands were destroyed. He opened his heart to the darkness that night—or perhaps it had been with him all along. Regardless, he lost the Keyblade to Sora that night, and ever since then he’s been a little bit resentful of the other boy—jealous, you might even say. Riku wound up in Hollow Bastion, separated from his friends. And when he found them? One of them was unconscious, her heart stolen, and the other one had gone on without him, setting out on adventures and flying around the worlds with two anthropomorphic figures. Sure, Sora said that he’d been looking for the other two, but it didn’t really seem that way—especially when Sora’s new friends seemed to be so against Riku joining their little party. Riku stepped away; he would find Kairi on his own. He’d already gained a powerful ally—so long as he wasn’t stupid enough to trust her wholeheartedly, he’d be fine. And Riku’s been fine. He’s found Kairi, and even though she’s lost her heart, he’s gained enough power over the Heartless that it’s only a matter of time before he finds it for her. He’s the one who’s been friends-first throughout everything—not like Sora, who for a time seemed to have entirely forgotten that he hadn’t found her yet. The Sora Riku once knew has changed. He’s abandoned his friends, more interested in running around the worlds showing off that Keyblade of his. Whatever. Riku can take care of himself, and Kairi too. He’s always done it before (and Sora besides)… he’s just never had to do it without his best friend by his side. Doesn't mean he can’t, though. Abilities/Powers: Riku is a fighter, and a good one at that. He’s a bit of a powerhouse, able to vault from laying on his back to chest-height, and was for a long time the strongest fighter on the islands. These days he’s even stronger, having allowed the power of darkness to flow through him—but although he may be stronger, he’s not invincible. Using his power too much winds him (simply carrying both himself and Kairi through a dark portal leaves him gasping for breath), and although he may be allied with Maleficent he still doesn’t trust her entirely enough to use his power regularly only when Sora’s around. Riku also exerts great power over the Heartless—he is able to summon and control the Heartless at will and create shadowy replicas of people. He is also able to use corridors of darkness to move between worlds—this power doesn't work on the ship, as the world's Keyhole is still closed. Since the world’s heart is still intact, he also cannot summon the Heartless on the Elegante. While he is still able to manipulate the darkness to create Anti forms, they are lacking the drive that causes them to take on a life of their own, and disintegrate just a few minutes after formation and wandering around. Strengths: Riku is a very determined boy, so it takes a lot to stop him. Abi will edit this more later. Weaknesses: Personality: Extra: Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Kingdom Hearts